6 Hebe
Hebe is a main-belt asteroid, with an average diameter of 185 km. It orbits the Sun at 2.43 AU in 3.78 Earth years. Unlike other asteroids, Hebe appears to have a much higher density (3.81), which suggests it is made of solid rock. It was the 6th asteroid discovered. Physical Characteristics Hebe appears to be non spherical (not in hydrostatic equilibrium). This might be due to large impact craters. It appears to have an inner iron-nickel core, surrounded by a mantle of silicates. Still, not much is known about it, since no spaceship has visited it yet. Equatorial surface gravity is 0.0089 of Earth's. With other words, an adult that on Earth weights 70 km, on Hebe will only weight 0.62 kg. Terraforming Being very small, Hebe cannot support an atmosphere, so terraforming is out of question. Local Paraterraforming is possible. Dome cities can be built inside craters. However, it appears that Hebe lacks water and other volatiles, so we cannot create large enclosed ecosystems only with what we will find on the surface. Hebe is thought to have a metal core, rich in iron and nickel. Its unusual high density strongly suggest the presence of metals. Because gravity is 112 times lower then on Earth, mining on Hebe will be very easy. We can build much larger underground chambers, which will not collapse so easily under their own weight. It could be possible to extract the whole metal-rich core, creating a huge cavern that can be used for Internal paraterraforming. The result will be amazing: a huge underground cavern, tens of km wide, where everything will almost be in zero-G. It will be a unique place and a home for future space races that will like environments with little gravity. Many asteroids appear to be piles of rubble, space dust and rocks held together by little gravity. By contrast, Hebe seems to be a solid body, with a crust that will not crack easily. Interstellar Station Once the Solar System will be colonized, Space Stations will form to handle both passenger and cargo traffic surrounding all planets. This will facilitate the formation of Trade Routes. However, once humans start to settle in other solar systems, an interstellar space station will be needed. Reasons The main reason for building an interstellar space station is the fact that, at least in the beginning, interstellar fuels are very dangerous. Such ships will need to use nuclear power (fission or fusion), antimatter or other extremely risky technologies. The explosion of a huge ship filled with small atomic bombs around Earth or another terraformed planet can harm the environment even from space. In case of antimatter propulsion failure, effects can be the same. Some authors proposed the use of a ship able to curve the fabric of space-time. Such a machinery can disturb the space in case of a failure, producing massive quakes. In addition, the base will need to produce and store large amounts of such fuels, which, in case of a malfunction, can explode. Also, terrorists will be pleased to get their hands on such fuels, for their own bombs. Because of the high risks involved, production, storage and shipping of interstellar fuels must be strictly controlled. So, it is much better to keep all in one place, where you have a better control over it. It is much better to make interstellar ships to use a single central base, where you can watch them carefully. Why Hebe? It is good to have the interstellar station at a safe distance from all terraformed worlds, so that, in case of a malfunction, the explosion will not harm anyone. But, the station must not be too far. Placing the station in the Kuiper Belt or on a Centaur will result in additional transport costs and less control on the station. The Main Asteroid Belt looks like a perfect destination. Once interstellar transport will become feasible for passengers and cargo, ships will be very large, over 2 km long. Such ships are too big to land on a planet or a large moon. Also, since they will carry very dangerous fuels onboard, it is very risky to make them land. Still, they must dock on a celestial body that has a little gravity, to prevent losing cargo. In zero-G, a container can be lost into heliocentric orbit, producing space debris. However, with little gravity, it will fall back at some distance from the base. Luckily, we have many asteroids that are within range, with a diameter between 50 and 200 km. Hebe fits well among them. The chosen asteroid must then have a few features that will facilitate interstellar trade. It must have the potential to host a significant number of people until they can be moved with interplanetary ships to their destinations. For this reason, Hebe is unique, with its metal-rich core, that will be mined first. The resulting cavern can host many people and a large enough ecosystem to feed them. Also, the chosen asteroid must have the possibility to store apart the fuels needed for interstellar ships. The best way of storage is underground, which again can be cone very easy after we mine the interior of Hebe. We can create separate caverns for fuels, separate caverns for hosting ships and other caverns for hosting people. For all these reasons combined, Hebe appears to be the best place for an interstellar station, serving the Solar System. The Station Hebe will have two different stations on its surface. In one place there will be an interplanetary station, where ships will dock and fly from and towards other stations of the Solar System. In the opposite place, there will be the interstellar station. Both stations will be linked with tunnels. Also, on the surface there will be antennas, that will facilitate communications with all ships. Special solar panels will absorb light and send it to the core, through glass fiber. Both stations will have cargo storage facilities built underground, in the crust. Somewhere between them, there will be other caverns used to store goods. Also, both stations will have ship repairing facilities, fuel storage tanks and fuel factories. For people, each station will have its own terminal, linked with the central cavern with the help of an underground train. The central cavern, which will be probably 50 km wide, will be a complex structure, with multiple layers, with plants growing, water recycling facilities and houses for people. Light will come through glass fibers and will reach each part of the cavern. Basically, it will not be a single cavern, but a multitude of interconnected spaces. Given the fact that in zero-G water tens to stick to any surface, there will be impossible to create a lake somewhere. still, artificial rain is possible to create, as a fog that will fall on all objects surrounding. The air will be forced to circulate. Excess moisture will be extracted and used to form rain. Solar energy can be used only for the central cavern. The base will require a much larger source of energy. A nuclear generator can be used for all support functions. However, producing all the fuels needed for each ship will require huge amounts of energy. Conclusion The asteroid 6 - Hebe will firstly be home of a mining corporation and will supply the Solar System with metals for a significant amount of time. Then, Hebe can become humanity's gate to other solar systems. It is highly plausible that at some point human colonies in the Solar System will break away and will seek independence. However, given the importance it will have, Hebe should be held as a common place, under control of all governments. Category:Paraterraforming candidates Category:Technology